


Surrounding Love

by CosmicLemniscate (wayward_author)



Series: VolShips [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/CosmicLemniscate
Summary: Keith Kogane was used to solitude. It was all he knew for most of his life, until that fateful day he was shot into space.





	Surrounding Love

Keith’s been alone most of his life, waiting out the tide of life as he tried to find a place for himself in the world. His parents were gone and all he had left was the shack in the desert filled with conspiracies. He adapted to it, using his time to uncover what he could about the energy he was getting. He had a feeling he was getting close when it happened. The pivotal change that threw his life around: Shiro have crash landed back on Earth.

 

If Keith was being honest with himself, he was really glad to have his old friend and mentor back. He was the first to accept the brash teen for who he was with one expectation of him to change. And when they were shot into space with three others, he was relieved to have the familiar man as their leader. Shiro grounded him, kept him calm under pressure. But with the other Paladins and the Alteans, he kept his distance the best he could, all for not as they each wormed their way into his heart.

 

Pidge was first with her wit, intelligence, and curious personality. It was nice to talk to another human being about different theories and possibilities of mythical creatures roaming the land back on their mother planet. When the small girl approached him on the subject of Wendigos, he knew he was lost. She soon joined him and Shiro in late night training sessions and allowed them to stay in her work space without consequence.

 

Hunk approached him next. The younger man would peer Keith up and down, shaking his head with a frown. With a poke to his ribs, the yellow Paladin went back to the kitchen and made him an extra plate once everyone else left. He would sit with him as he ate, asking about his training regimen and what he burnt the most. He pretended not to notice when Hunk started to slip him and Lance a bit extra here and there after their round against the training bot. And when he and Pidge would fistbump eachother behind his back, all he could do was hide his smile. If Hunk wanted to be a mother hen about his bad habits, then he could. It was nice, having someone worrying about him.

 

There was one more that fretted over Keith like he was a child, and that was Coran. Even when Keith was frothing at the mouth from a defeat or because of Lance, the older man was there with his quirky manners and silly words. Compared to others, it was amusing and helped take the edge off. Keith would never admit it to Coran’s face, but he appreciated his talks. Under all the exaggerated babel, he made a lot of sense.

 

Allura was a bit difficult at first, but she she warmed up to everyone in her own time. The didn't bond often, but the times they did meant the world to Keith. She was a lonely princess, one of the last of her kind. She knew what the hole felt like. His bloodline coming to light put a damper on what they had, but they moved past it. He could honestly say he enjoyed her presence just as much as he enjoyed Shiro's. 

 

The last he let in was his self proclaimed rival Lance. He was a loudmouth and always put him on edge. Their fights were nothing small, always clashing like fire and ice. But Keith slowly realised who Lance was underneath, an insecure boy who missed his home and his family. He never really thought about it until the night he came upon the blue Paladin in the command room late at night, just staring out into the stars. He was crying silently, wrapped up in his blanket as he touched the glass separating him and the vast vacuum. When Keith joined him, Lance barely acknowledged him. In the silence, he slowly moved closer, and took comfort from the red Paladin's shoulder. They stayed there, seemingly forever, and their bond grew unbreakable. 

  
Time has changed Keith Kogane’s path of solitude to one of fulfillment. He had finally found the place where he belonged, with people he couldn't imagine would shape who he was. Yes, he missed his home, but with the other Paladin's and the galaxy at stake, he wouldn't wish to be anywhere different. 


End file.
